New Mouse City
New Mouse City is a city in Mouse Island which is a play of New York City in the Geronimo Stilton universe. It is where The Stilton Family live, and in the city there are 2 competing popular newsletters: The Daily Rat and The Rodent's Gazette. It also serves as Mouse Island's capital. Demographics The population of New Mouse City is over 2,000,000, Figures regarding proportions of gender, age and ethnicity are unknown. Geography New Mouse City is situated on the southeastern coast of Mouse Island facing towards the Ratlantic Ocean. Rodent River is a play of New York City's Hudson River; it flows from the south and into an unnamed bay which is unseen in the map and it separates a part of the city. Despite this, the river doesn't serve the same purpose as its real-life counterpart because the Shipyard has taken the roll of the city's main and most significant trading port. The city's estimated total area is about 390 sq miles. An unsure total area of this city is water, and the other part of it is land. The highest natural point in this city is yet to be mentioned in the books. The city can be divided by four major parts: *'Downtown '- generally defined the center of the city, consisting of mixed commercial buildings and small residential buildings. Most offices and businesses can be found here, and it can be described as the busiest area in the city. Some of its significant points of interest include the Town Hall, Singing Stone Plaza, Rodent's Gazette , The Daily Rat, Mouseum of Modern Art, Cheap Junk for Less, Cheese Market, Mouse Central Station, Angorat International Airport, and the Public Library. *'Uptown '- located mostly at the south and southwest, it is generally defined as the residential part of the city composing of homes, suburbs, apartments and also the entertainment district. Point of interest include Mousidon Square Garden, Blushing Meadows Tennis Court, Swimming Pool and Curlyfur Island Amusement Park. *'The Coast '- can be generally defined as the the land near the sea It consists of most marine and tourism-based businesses, as well as a trading port. Points of interest include the Shipyard, Luna Lighthouse, New Mouse Harbor, The Statue of Liberty, and an unnamed beach. *'Upstate'- generally defined as the outskirts of the city, remote from the rush of Downtown. Most of it is found at the north, northeast, and the east. It is constructed of mainly of industrial factories. Some points of interest found here includes the Industrial Zone, the Cheese Factories, and The Seven Hills Of Mouse Island which on one of it has a few windmills that could be generating electricity for the city's use. WRAT Radio Station can be found Upstate as well, along with the Golf Course and Snotnose Castle. A suburban residential area is also located across Rodent River, where the home of Petunia Pretty Paws is found. Places of New Mouse City Things that are Bold mean that they appear at any book. #Industrial Zone #Cheese Factories #Angorat International Airport #WRAT Radio and Television Satcion #Cheese Market #Fish Market #Town Hall #Stotnose Castle #The Seven Hills of Mouse Island #Mouse Central Station #Trade Center #Movie Theater #Gym #Catnegie Hall #Signing Stone Plaza #The Gouda Theater #Grand Hotel #Mouse Genral Hospital #Botanical Gardens #'Cheap Junk for Less' #Parking Lot #Mouseum''' of Modern Art''' #University and Library #'The Daily Rat' #'The Rodents Gazette' #Trap's House #Fashion District #The Mouse House Restourant #Enviormental Protection Center #Harbor Office #Mousidon Square Garden #Golf Course #Swimming Pool #Blushing Meadow Tennis Courts #Curlyfur Island Amusement Park #'Geronimo's House' #New Mouse City Historic District #Public Library #Shipyard #'Thea's House' #New Mouse Harbor #Luna Lighthouse #The Statue of Liberty #Hercule Poirat's Office #Petunia Pretty Paws's House #Grandfather William's House Trivia *Although New Mouse City is a play of New York City, the city is missing some of New York's famous points of interests and/or landmarks such as the Empire State Building, the Chrysler Building, Central Park, the UN Headquarters, Chinatown, Little Italy, and One World Trade Center. *The Statue of Liberty in New Mouse City has some differences from the one in New York, such as being gold in colour and holding a cheese in the left paw. *There is a New York City in the Rodent Universe because in A Very Merry Christmas the Stiltons all travel to New York. Category:Cities Category:Mobius Locations